Un regalo para Tsuna
by kmil-chan
Summary: Gokudera y Tsuna desean dar el siguiente paso en su relación, se acerca una gran celebración y el guardián esta alejándose. GokuTsuna shonen-ai con ligero lime. Ahora, mi regalo de cumpleaños para el Juudaime.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Un regalo para Tsuna."

Pairing: 5927 shonen-ai ligero lime

Gokudera y Tsuna desean dar el siguiente paso en su relación, se acerca una gran celebración y el guardián esta alejándose. GokuTsuna shonen-ai con ligero lime. Ahora, mi regalo de cumpleaños para el Juudaime.

.

Tsuna amaba besar a Gokudera. Amaba sentir como las manos del guardián viajaban por su espalda mientras él se entretenía jugando con los mechones largos de su cabello a la altura del cuello. Habían empezado a salir desde hace un par de meses y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para pasar juntos un poco de tiempo a solas. Tiempo que aparentemente había aumentado gracias a que Yamamoto pasaba menos tiempo con ellos. Extraño, pensaba Tsuna, pero no le importaba ya que podía pasar más tiempo con el peli blanco. Se podría decir que se encontraba en la mejor época de su vida. O eso pensaba.

De repente, Gokudera mordió su labio inferior sorprendiéndolo. Sus manos se movieron alejándose de su espalda mientras una descansaba en su cintura y la otra acariciaba su oreja. No pudo evitar abrir su boca para dejar salir un gemido, cosa que el otro aprovecho para inspeccionar más su cavidad bucal. Sintió la frialdad de la pared en su espalda y una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Mientras tanto, Tsuna trataba de imitar las caricias que el otro le daba en la oreja para notar como temblaba levemente igual que él.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y parecía que le iba a decir algo cuando la campana sonó. Gokudera decidió ignorarla y puso su mano en la mejilla del otro.

"Juudaime yo quería-"

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Alcanzaron a reaccionar separándose rápidamente y vieron como Yamamoto aparecía saludándolos.

"Chicos ya sonó la campana, es hora de ir a clase."

"¡Tú! Idiota del beisbol!"

Este simplemente sonrió mientras giraba dejando abierta la puerta. Tsuna volvió a respirar.

"Eso estuvo cerca."

El otro no dijo nada. Agarró los envoltorios de su pan junto con la caja de bento del otro. Se acercó a él y beso su mejilla.

"Tendrá que ser para después de clases."

Tsuna asintió sonrojándose y lo siguió para entrar al edificio. Se sentía feliz, ahora salía con Gokudera y aparentemente ya no tenían ningún asesino maniaco que quisiera apoderarse del mundo a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero de una u otra forma siempre alguien terminaba interrumpiéndolos cuando intentaban hacer algo más que besarse. Y valla que lo habían intentado. Habían decidido mantener la relación en secreto, más que nada por que nadie les había preguntado y aun no sabían lo que diría Reborn. Escuchó el timbre de nuevo indicando que las clases habían terminado. Mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila se acercaron sus dos guardianes sonriendo.

"Pensé que nunca terminarían la clase."-Gokudera hablo acercándose a él.

"¿Ya estas listo Tsuna?"

"Ya casi."-volteo a ver a su amigo.-"¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento Yamamoto?"

"No, el entrenador dijo que necesitaba darle un respiro a mi cuerpo así que por algunos días no tendré."

Tsuna vio decepción en la mirada del guardián de la tormenta y después sintió a alguien caer sobre su cabeza.-"¡Reborn! Ya te he dicho que no caigas así."

"Ciaossu."-el bebe lo ignoro y saltó al mesa banco.-"Es hora de irnos."

"Si, ya voy."-Tsuna se apresuró a guardar sus cosas.

"No te hablo a ti baka Tsuna. Vámonos Gokudera."

Por un momento el mencionado se confundió un poco pero después recordó algo y asintió con la cabeza.-"Lo siento mucho Juudaime, no podremos regresar juntos."

"… No te preocupes Gokudera-kun."

"Más te vale cuidar que nada le pase Yamamoto."-El bebé brincó a su hombro y después de una reverencia salió del salón de clases.

Tsuna terminó de guardar sus cosas y emprendió el camino a casa junto con Yamamoto. Llegó a su hogar sin ningún contratiempo. Se rindió en intentar hacer su tarea y se entretuvo jugando con Lambo e I-pin el resto de la tarde. Por la noche, Reborn regresó y lo obligó a reanudar su intento con la tarea y al terminar se durmió.

Por la mañana se encontró con Yamamoto y se fueron juntos a la escuela. Gokudera los alcanzó antes de que entraran pero no pudieron platicar mucho ya que la campana sonó y Hibari estaba en la puerta vigilando que los estudiantes entraran a tiempo a clases. Durante el almuerzo Yamamoto los acompaño y a la hora de salida Reborn esperaba al guardián de la tormenta para llevárselo de nuevo.

"Es raro que Reborn busque tanto a Gokudera-kun."-Tsuna habló al salir del konbini seguido de Yamamoto.

"¿No sabes que es lo que quiere?"-Yamamoto abrió un pan dándole una mordida.

"No, no me ha dicho nada y cuando llega a casa empieza a obligarme a hacer tareas sin sentido."

Tuvieron que detenerse a esperar a que el semáforo cambiara y vieron en la calle de enfrente a Gokudera corriendo con un montón de cajas.

"Mira Tsuna ahí va."

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos pero después el peli blanco desvió la mirada y siguió corriendo.

"Ah se fue."-Yamamoto cruzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza.-"Pues lo que sea que hace seguro lo mantiene ocupado."

"_**Esta ocupado…"-pensó para sí.-"por eso no hemos hablado."**_

"Bueno Tsuna me voy, nos vemos mañana a las 3 de la tarde en mi casa."

"¿Eh? Ah si, claro."-vio como su amigo se alejaba.-"Espera Yamamoto ¿Por qué mañana?"

Sin embargo el otro ya no lo alcanzo a escuchar. Siguió caminando hacia su casa encontrando a Lambo e I-pin ayudando a Nana cortando hojas de colores.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Oh Tsu-kun que bueno que llegas."-su madre lo saludo.-"Ayúdanos para terminar más rápido."

"Lambo-san va a cortar más."

"Lambo ¡no!"

Tenían tijeras sin filo lo que causaba que se tardaran más por lo tanto Lambo quería competir. Nana les había pedido que cortaran distintas formas y ambos se divertían haciéndolo. Bianchi entró a la sala con una bolsa negra.

"¿Mamá, que hacen?"

"¿No lo recuerdas hijo? Tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta de mañana."

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Reborn."-Bianchi dejó la bolsa y empezó a sacar varios ingredientes para hacer un pastel.-"Y yo le hare un pastel llenó de amor."

"Lambo-san hará decoraciones."

"La fiesta de Reborn…"

"Y la tuya también hijo así que ayúdanos a hacer las decoraciones."

"¿Porque tengo que hacer decoraciones para mi propia fiesta?"

A regañadientes Tsuna empezó a cortar. Antes de que llegara Reborn guardaron todo y cuando el tutor llegó a casa le pidió a Tsuna que intentara sacar un barco miniatura de una botella usando un cotonete. Terminó muy tardé, Lambo rompió la botella, así que se durmió de inmediato. Al día siguiente despertó a medio día encontrando la casa vacía. Una nota en la mesa a un lado de su almuerzo le decía que habían ido a casa de Yamamoto a preparar las cosas.

Terminó de comer y se fue. Todos, menos Gokudera y el cumpleañero, estaban ahí. Ayudo a terminar de poner las decoraciones y junto con Haru acomodo un poco de botana en cada mesa. Le ayudó a Kyoko a hacer flores de papel y a tratar de que Lambo dejara de perseguir a I-pin por todo el restaurante.

A las 5 en punto entró el guardián tormenta con el bebé parado en su hombro.

"¡Happy Birthday Reborn-chan!"

"Felicidades."

"¡Disfruta al extremo!"

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlo. Tsuna espero a que todos se fueran para acercarse.

"Felicidades Reborn."

Este solamente sonrió. A lo lejos escucharon que Bianchi le pedía que se acercara para soplar las velas del pastel. Tsuna pensó que mientras Reborn disfrutaba un poco de atenciones podría hablar con Gokudera. Sin embargo, el tutor le pidió al guardián que lo llevara y este lo hiso. Al terminar con el pastel abrieron los regalos pero nuevamente lo hiso desde el hombro de Gokudera.

Tsuna se sentía realmente extraño. Por más que intentara pasar un tiempo a solas con Gokudera este solamente hacia lo que el bebé le pedía. Además de eso, se suponía que la fiesta era para celebrarlos a ambos pero nadie parecía recordarlo. A la hora de cenar, el brindis también fue para Reborn y en la decoración del pastel había un R mayúscula en el centro. Empezó a obscurecer y a pesar de que quería irse a dormir su madre tenía las llaves de la casa y no quería prestárselas.

Salió un momento a respirar un poco de aire. Pasó al lado de Gokudera y notó como este volteo a verlo pero Reborn le pidió algo y tuvo que voltearse nuevamente. Se quedó afuera unos momentos observando las luces de la ciudad y después de unos minutos sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera Tsuna?"

"Nada Yamamoto solo estaba…-"tuvo que contener su decepción ya que pensó que era Gokudera.-"pensando unos momentos."

"Hum…"-sacó su celular y abrió la pantalla.-"Es hora de regresar a la fiesta."

"¿A la fiesta? ¿Para que? Solo necesitan a Reborn y ya esta ahí, además-"

Su amigo no le permitió continuar y lo obligó a entrar a la casa. Escuchó que todos empezaron a hacer un conteo final pero no prestó mucha atención. Cuando terminaron de contar, vio a Reborn frente a él.

"No deberías de tener esa cara en una fiesta de cumpleaños baka Tsuna."

Alzó la mano y Tsuna cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que lo golpearía con algo pero sintió como ponían algo lentamente sobre su cabeza.

"Es tu turno."

Abrió los ojos y vio un nuevo pastel frente a él con una T grande en el centro. Todos estaban sonriendo y pudo notar como tenía un gorro de cumpleaños con muchas plumas en la cabeza.

"Happy birthday Tsuna-san."

"Felicidades Tsuna-kun."

"¡A festejar otra vez! ¡Al extremo!"

Le pidieron que soplara las velas y después hicieron un brindis por él. Para finalizar pidiéndole que abriera los regalos. Le gustó su sorpresa y ahora sentía que la fiesta era solamente para él. Se tomó un par de fotos con los invitados y abrió los regalos encontrando un dulce viejo, una gorra color naranja y un saco de boxeo entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo Gokudera aun se mantenía a distancia. La celebración duro por una hora más y después todos se fueron despidiendo. Reborn ofreció a Tsuna para ayudar a recoger mientras que Ryohei llevaría a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares. Al final quedaron Yamamoto, Tsuna y Reborn aun en el hombro de Gokudera. Cuando terminaron se despidieron del guardián de la lluvia y salieron del restaurante. Reborn salto al suelo y volteo a verlos.

"Bien eso es todo, nos vemos el lunes baka Tsuna."

"¿Eh?"

"Hasta luego Reborn-san y muchas gracias."

Tsuna no entendía que estaba pasando, sintió como su guardián lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba corriendo. Ni siquiera se fijo a donde iban pero llegaron rápidamente a un edificio de departamentos. Gokudera abrió rápidamente la puerta y después de que entraran cerró con llave. Tsuna iba a preguntarle que pasaba cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

"Discúlpame Juudaime, por haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo."

"Gokudera-kun ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Quería celebrar a solas tú cumpleaños y de verdad que fuera especial. Pero siempre nos interrumpían así que le pedí ayuda a Reborn-san y a cambio de hacer lo que él quisiera podía tenerte a solas todo el día."-Gokudera tomó su mano y besó su palma.-"Vamos a celebrar a solas y nadie nos interrumpirá."

Tsuna quiso decirle algo pero el otro lo callo con otro beso, y otro, y otro, guiándolo lentamente hacía la habitación. Se separaron y mientras Gokudera buscaba algo en su cajón Tsuna intentaba recobrar el aliento.

"Entonces… ¿estaremos todo el día juntos?"

"Si."-el guardián se sentó frente a él.-"Reborn-san me lo aseguro así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos."-le dio una caja negra.-"Aquí esta mi regalo Juudaime, espero que de verdad le guste."

Tsuna tomó la caja y la abrió. Tenía un anillo adentro, era de color plateado y tenía una franja negra. Se veía un poco viejo pero aun así brillaba.

"Este anillo lo traía puesto el día que te conocí, fue el día en que mi vida cambió."-tomó sus manos entre las suyas.-"Por eso quiero darte este anillo."

"G-Gokudera-kun yo no puedo aceptar esto…"

"Sé que tal vez hubiera sido mejor algo nuevo o algo más costoso."

"No es eso, me gusta mucho pero es algo tuyo."

El peli blanco sonrió. Tomó su mano y le puso el anillo besándolo.

"De esta forma tú eres mió, y yo soy tuyo."

Tsuna se sonrojo de nuevo pero asintió moviendo la cabeza. Gokudera empezó a besarlo nuevamente y lo recostó en la cama. Rápidamente los besos empezaron a hacerse más profundos y sus manos viajaron por sus cuerpos. Pronto la ropa les empezó a estorbar y el guardián se entretuvo quitando su ropa pieza por pieza arrancándole un suspiro cada vez que sus manos tocaban su piel.

Cuando termino, se quitó su propia ropa un poco más rápido y empezó a llenar de besos el cuerpo del Juudaime. Este no se quedó quieto y también aprovecho para pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del otro y besar por aquí y por allá. Ambos temblaban emocionados y deseosos sin querer detenerse ni separarse. Gokudera besó su frente y después empezó a prepararlo. Cuando se sintió listo, Tsuna atrajo su atención y lentamente se hicieron uno.

Sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Después de un par de movimientos más gritaron el nombre del otro llenos de placer. Se quedaron quietos durante unos minutos y el guardián se alejó para des tender la cama y ambos se metieron bajó las sabanas. Antes de quedarse dormido Tsuna admiro el anillo en su mano y sonrió al sentir la mano de Gokudera atraerlo a él abrazándolo.

"Te prometo que será el mejor día."-lo atrajo a él nuevamente para besarlo en la mejilla.

Tsuna asintió y empezó a quedarse lentamente dormido.

"Ya lo es."

.

.

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Juudaime!

Este es un pequeño regalito, ya que Gokudera tuvo uno el Juudaime claro que merecía uno también. Este one shot es más largo de los que acostumbró y tiene una situación más… excitante. Quise hacerla de manera calmada, quedando un ligero lime y espero haberlo logrado. Además de incluir el usual 5927 quise poner la celebración del maravilloso jefe Vongola con su familia.

De verdad espero que les guste y recuerden... 5927/LOVE. DynamitaXTsuna.


End file.
